leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Irelia
}} Abilities 10% 25% 40% |range = }} | for a total of: ** 1 champion: 50.28% ** 2 champions: 58.56% ** 3 or more champions: 66.85% |pet= |video= }} }} Irelia dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage and applying on-hit effects. If it kills the target, Bladesurge's cooldown refreshes and refunds 35 mana. |leveling = |range = 650 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | , , , and will miss if Irelia is blinded. |spellshield=Will block the damage. |damagetype=physical |cc= |cleansing= |liandry= |additional= * Bladesurge will only allow Irelia to dash through walls if there is enough space for her on the other side. ** Damage is dealt to the target regardless of whether she reaches their location or not. * If the target dies within a very short time (approx. 0.5 seconds) of performing Bladesurge, its cooldown will still refresh. |pet= |video=Irelia QVideo }} }} Irelia's basic attacks restore health. |description2 = Irelia's basic attacks deal additional true damage for 6 seconds and Hiten Style's passive on-hit health restore is doubled for the duration. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = 15 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana }} | }} Irelia pierces her target, dealing magic damage and slowing the target by 60% for the duration. If the target has a higher health % than Irelia, she stuns the target for the same duration instead. |leveling = |range = 425 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana }} | and ). Slow is a form of crowd control that reduces the target's movement speed. *Slows stack with diminishing returns. Slows that would reduced below 220 movement speed are further modified, and the target's movement speed cannot be reduced below 110. *The stun will interrupt channeled and charged abilities. *The duration of both is reduced by tenacity, although the slow is refreshed so long as you remain in the field. *The slow's strength is reduced by slow resist. *Both can be removed with Quicksilver, , and certain champion abilities. *Both will be ignored by targets with crowd control immunity, such as . * will deal double damage against stunned and slowed enemies. |liandry= |additional= |pet= |video=Irelia EVideo }} }} Irelia summons 4 spirit blades and fires one in a line towards the cursor, dealing physical damage to enemies it passes through. Irelia is healed for 25% of the damage dealt to champions and 10% of the damage dealt to minions and monsters. |leveling = |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} |range = 1000 |cooldown = |cost = No cost |costtype = }} | . * If Irelia dies and is resurrected by or while Transcendent Blades is active, she will revive with four blades, no matter how many were used before dying. |video=Irelia RVideo }} }} References cs:Irelia de:Irelia es:Irelia fr:Irelia pl:Irelia pt-br:Irelia ru:Irelia zh:艾瑞莉娅 Category:2010 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Assassin champion Category:Stun champion Category:Slow champion Category:Self Heal champion Category:Dash champion Category:Melee champion